


Big Hero 6 go to SDCC

by KennaM



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Comic-Con, Costumes, Crack, Drabble, Fans, Gen, Post-Canon, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the superhero team break out in San Fransokyo, Fred convinces them to attend Comic-Con. Dressed as themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 6 go to SDCC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).



The team attracted attention from the moment they got off the bus, but it only increased after they’d picked up their badges and entered the exhibit hall. Mostly, it was Baymax who turned heads. He stood tall above the crowd, easily seen across the hall, and it seemed like everyone who saw him wanted to get closer, to see how he was made, or get pictures.

“It looks so realistic!” a girl dressed in fantasy robes told Hiro. She asked, and he allowed her to touch the shiny red armor on his arms. Hiro had designed and printed them up special just for the convention; his last set of armor was too dented, scratched, and burnt to be properly shown off.

“Thanks,” Hiro said. He ducked his head modestly, as if shy, but secretly he glowed under all the attention.

She had a friend take her picture beside the large robot, then she and her friend swapped places, then they wandered off to make room for the next group of awed convention attendees. Hiro stood protectively in front of his robot as dozens of people, some in costumes and some not, took pictures and told the team how incredibly realistic their Big Hero 6 outfits were.

“How did you make them?” a man asked, looking at Wasabi’s costume. Hiro had designed a function to deactivate the plasma blades in his gloves, so there was no danger of them accidentally going off in the crowd.

“3-D printed carbon fiber!” Fred answered for him. His Fredzilla hood was pulled up over his face, and his voice muffled through the heavy fabric. The mandatory attendee badge hung on a lanyard from one of his costume’s fake horns.

The man actually looked disappointed at Fred’s response. “Oh,” he said. “Isn’t that cheating?”

Wasabi opened his mouth to speak up, but GoGo beat him to it. “Not at all,” she said, a hand set protectively on Hiro’s shoulder. “Hiro designed all the 3-D models by hand on his own, and we still had to stitch and sew together the fabric parts of our costumes. _And_ he designed the electronics in our suits, and the robotic components for Baymax.”

The accusing man looked startled, and he, along with the rest of the gathered crowd, looked up at the robot. Until now, all Baymax had done was follow Hiro around. Now, he glanced at the crowd gathered around them, raise an arm, and say, “Hello. I am Baymax.”

It was Hiro’s voice, not the artificial voice Tadashi had originally programmed his bot with – Wasabi had insisted, in case they ran into anyone who’d actually heard Baymax speak in San Fransokyo – but the effect was instantaneous. Suddenly, even those who had been too shy before to ask were coming up to them for pictures. It was twenty minutes before the team could even start exploring the exhibition hall.

“There’s so much going on here,” Honey said. She snapped pictures of her own on her phone, both of the cosplayers and some of the wares at the booths. Her battle purse had been swapped out for an almost identical but functional look-alike, so she could carry the teams’ wallets and phones. She’d also packed it with snacks for the day, and clipped her name badge to the strap.

“I know!” Fred said. He was practically bouncing in his suit, would have been if Hiro hadn’t removed the spring pads in the feet before their trip. “Isn’t it great!?”

“No,” Wasabi complained. “How can anyone follow what’s going on around here? What are any of these lines for?”

“Oh suck it up,” GoGo said. She took a business card from an artist’s booth, flipped it over to admire both sides. “Just stick close and don’t get lost.”

She’d sworn, when Fred presented the idea to them months ago, that she’d never been to Comic-Con before. She seemed to hate the idea, even. But she seemed almost more in her element here than Fred was.

“I am Baymax,” Baymax said, in Hiro’s voice. He’d been given explicit instructions not to say anything else while they were at the convention, mostly because Hiro only wanted to record the one line.

The team turned to see a tall, gangly looking guy in painted purple armor. His face was the ideal picture of what Honey Lemon would call the ‘silent scream’.

“It’s Baymax!” he practically shouted. His eyes zeroed in on GoGo, then Hiro, and if anything his expression got even more ecstatic. “It’s Big Hero 6!”

For a moment Hiro felt his heart race. Fred had insisted they come, even paid for everyone’s badges and transportation, and Honey had insisted they come as themselves, but they’d taken precaution to make sure no one would know it was actually them. If they got found out at Comic-Con, it could be bad.

“Kouta!” the guy in Hiro’s costume shouted, turning to scan the crowd. “You’ve got to come see these guys! They’ve even got a Baymax!”

Kouta appeared in a Fredzilla costume, which excited Fred to no end, and was joined by a girl in a costume more or less matching GoGo’s. “Can I get a selfie together?” she asked when she noticed GoGo among the group. “Your costume is _incredible_.”

Honey nudged GoGo in the back, and GoGo reluctantly agreed. Wasabi was pulled into photographing the two Fredzilla’s together, and the gangly guy, who introduced himself as Cody, leaned over beside Hiro to get a picture of both of them with Baymax. “Dude,” he said, “your Baymax is _awesome_. You made him on your own?”

“With a little bit of help,” Hiro admitted. “Your costumes are cool too. I didn’t expect to see any other, uh, Big Hero 6 cosplayers here.”

Cody smiled. “We’re from San Fransokyo, actually. The heroes are pretty much all anyone ever talks about, since they showed up last year.”

“Oh,” Hiro said, “we are too. From San Fransokyo, I mean.” He gestured between himself and the rest of his team, and laughed nervously.

“Really? We should hang out sometime after the con is over! This is Kouta, by the way, and Alissa.” He gestured over to his two other friends. Kouta and Fred and removed the tops of their monster outfits so they could properly greet each other, and Alissa handed her phone over to Honey Lemon so the three girls could take another picture together. “We have a Big Hero 6 fan website, you should totally check it out.”

“Your costumes really are incredible,” Alissa said when she took her phone back. “You’re not professional cosplayers, are you? I haven’t seen you here before, not that I remember.”

“Professional… cosplayers?” Wasabi asked.

“That’s what I’m trying to get into,” Kouta said. “You can make good money if you’re good enough to win a lot of costume contests.”

“And if you have the money to attend them all to begin with,” Cody pointed out.

“We’re not,” Honey said. “This is our first time, actually.”

“Not mine,” Fred added.

“First time?” Alissa asked. She looked them up and down one more time. “Really? Then how did you get your outfits to look so… perfect?”

“Uh,” Hiro said.

“First time cosplaying,” GoGo said quickly. “Not our first time designing cool gear. We’re engineering students, at SFIT.”

“ _No way_ ,” Cody said.

“I’m actually chemistry,” Honey said, then quickly back peddled, “but, uh, Hiro is robotics, and he did all the robotics work on Baymax all on his own.”

“I am Baymax,” Baymax said helpfully. Fred and Kouta both started giggling at that.

“Good job, man,” Cody said. He patted Baymax’s armored arm appreciatively. “Baymax is my favorite member of the team, but we couldn’t figure out how to get the armor design done in time. Spent too much time on Kouta’s outfit.”

Kouta raised his arms in a mock-monster growl. “Worth it,” he said.

“So I went with Purple, since he’s my second favorite.”

“Yellow is my favorite,” Alissa said, and she raised her arms a bit to show off her outfit. “I’d love to be able to race around that fast. Better than flying.”

“Right on.” GoGo raised her hand to offer a high-five.

Cody checked the screen of his phone. “We’ve got to go get in line for a panel,” he said. “Will you guys be around all day?”

“We’ll be somewhere,” Fred promised.

“Just in case,” Cody said, and he pulled a scrap of paper and a pen out of his pocket. “Here. My name, so you can find us online, and our fan website. I thought we were the biggest Big Hero 6 fans out there but you definitely have us beat.” He handed the paper to Hiro. “It would be awesome to see you on there.”

Hiro stared down at the URL written on the paper as the trio disappeared into the crowd. The others gathered around to look at it. “Do you know what this means?” Fred asked in a solemn voice. “We just met our biggest fans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how comic-con works. I've never been to a convention. Let's pretend this is all accurate. This is _crack_ for goodness sake why am I stressing over accuracy.
> 
> Cody and Kouta were on the trolley train that Baymax saved in that credits scene newspaper clipping, but by the time I remembered to add that into the story, I'd already hit 15k and this 'crack' 'drabble' was much longer/more serious than any piece of crack drabble has any right to be.


End file.
